


Ju-lee, Ju-lie

by downjune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Dream Sex, F/F, F/F Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Pregnant Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/pseuds/downjune
Summary: Juli knew she was dreaming, because Margo Gondry would never touch her with this kind of tenderness, this reverence, in real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Thanks for all the great prompts, ArgylePirate! I played fast and loose with the rules of A/B/O, such as they are. This is my very first time writing original fic for Ao3, so I hope it works! I had a ball! Happy Smutswap!

Juli knew she was dreaming, because Margo Gondry would never touch her with this kind of tenderness, this reverence, in real life. Still, she didn’t try to wake herself up. She lay in bed with Margo between her legs, looking over the enormous swell of her stomach, and tried very hard not to think how she might have gotten here.

Margo didn’t speak. She knelt and laid her head on Juli’s belly, spreading her hands wide across her taught skin. With each press of her fingers, Juli felt an answering flutter of movement from inside. From more than one baby. 

_Twins?_ she thought, and Margo looked up as though she’d heard, holding up three fingers and smiling.

“Three?” Juli said aloud. A swell of love so fierce it hurt swept through her. Their family, growing strong insider her, and her mate here too, ducking between her legs. For the first time, Juli noticed she was naked as delicate fingers pressed her open and a gust of breath warned her before a clever tongue licked over her clit.

Juli braced on the bed and gasped. Her womb ached with pleasure, a rhythmic throbbing that intensified every time Margo licked her. Pleasure rising quickly with the ease of dreaming. At the press of fingers inside her, Juli rocked down onto them, hungry, starving, until everything contracted and she cried out with her release, her cunt grasping at Margo’s fingers as though they could be snatched up. 

Margo kissed the bottom of her belly, murmuring sweet words to her skin, to their babies. “Stay warm and safe,” she said in her accented English. “We’ll see you soon.”

Juli lay spent and in love until the dream faded and she awoke with a full bladder and an ache of loneliness so fierce she pressed on her heart to try to ease it. Because there was nothing else to do, she got up to pee, padding across the hall to the common bathroom. The flatness of her belly, its emptiness, hollowed her out as she sat on the toilet and stared down at her knees.

It wasn’t until her calculus class with Margo the next morning, gripping her Starbucks tight, that she fully emerged from the dream and gave herself a good shake. She was twenty years old and poor. Alpha or no, she was glad to not have three babies on the way. 

Still, when Margo caught her eye at the end of class, she found her hand drifting down to her stomach. Her face burned, and her palms sweated too, and Margo looked quickly away. 

Which was more than Juli could say had ever happened before. They’d never spoken outside group work in class. Margo wore her alpha status for everyone to see and smell and feel. Her glossy black hair and eyes as dark to match, her pale skin with the spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks—the omegas on campus gathered around her like moths. They had about as much success impressing her as their wings would surviving the flames.

They didn’t so much cluster around Juli as they watched her like she might eat them and they wouldn’t enjoy it nearly so much. Stocky and plain, with short brown hair she cut herself and wide hips, Juli might be alpha, but not all sat equal atop the social order. She might have imagined a kinship with Margo, too, their first year in school—both outsiders in Kingston, Margo from Gatineau, Juli from Thunder Bay—but Juli’d spent three years isolated in their alpha dorm without the first sign of interest from Margo, so she had given up on that dream.

Until the dreams themselves started. The second one came on the heels of the first the very next night. 

She had Margo under her this time, slim and perfect and writhing with heat, hair stuck to her face with sweat, fists clenching in the blankets. 

“Do it, do it,” she said, and her skin didn’t flush the way Juli’s did, but she was practically _glowing_. 

Juli rubbed herself through her underwear and found she was hard—found she had the kind of dick all the male alphas taunted her with. _Without this, you know you’re only good for breeding. Wanna be my alpha bitch?_

“Come on, ma fille,” Margo said reaching for Juli’s knees and stroking up her thighs. “Give me your knot.”

Juli almost ripped her underwear stripping them off, as every guilty fantasy she’d ever had unfolded before her. Her cock was just as beautiful as she could have imagined—fat and red and proud—and Margo looked at it like she would start begging if Juli didn’t do what she was meant to with it. 

In the safety of the dream, she gave no thought to an alpha condom. She slid into Margo’s body, skin-to-skin, and Margo clamped down around her, a high keening sound in her throat as her sharp heels dug into Juli’s back. Juli rocked her hips in and shuddered, tipping her head down to press against Margo’s collarbone. 

Slick and hot and easy, she fucked Margot with slow, unhurried strokes. They both knew how this would end, and it would be all the sweeter for the waiting. Margot bucked under her. “Give it to me. Fuck, I need it, please.” She arched and curled her pelvis up, drawing Juli in all the way and settling her there where she would—

“Come on, tie me,” Margo said right into her ear. “Breed me. Je suis prêt. J’ai attendu si longtemp.” _I’m ready. I’ve waited so long._

Juli didn’t speak French. More importantly, she didn’t dream in French she understood perfectly. She was a farm girl from North Ontario with higher hopes than getting knocked up and giving her alpha mate a litter. 

But there were tears in Margo’s eyes, and she looked at Juli like this was the only thing she’d ever wanted, like this was the only thing they were made for. So Juli ground her hips in, already seated, and tipped over that edge. The orgasm came on slower this time, but it tugged in her abdomen, her body pouring itself into Margo with long contractions, deep pulses of pleasure as her knot swelled and locked Margo to her. Margo shoved her head back against the pillow, her throat bowing beautifully for Juli to bite, so she leaned down and did it, latching onto her shoulder with her teeth.

Margo choked out a sound and clamped down around Juli’s knot, her cunt rippling with her orgasm and drawing another wave out of Juli intense enough she thought she might black out. 

She released the bite. Margo wore a thin gold chain with a cross at her throat, and Juli took that between her teeth instead, breathing unsteadily through her nose. 

“Fuck,” Margo said on a sigh—

And Juli awoke in her own room, alone and aching, covered in sweat, her pussy still twitching with aftershocks. Sitting up, she flung her feet over the side of the bed and walked out into the hall, not bothering to cover up past the panties and tank top she wore to bed. 

She marched down the hall with legs as stiff as her wobbly knees would allow, and stopped outside Margo’s door. There were three other female alphas on this floor, with betas spaced between them. Juli could smell none of them. There was only Margo. 

She managed not to pound on the door and knocked discreetly. Margo would be crazy to let her in, but sure enough, after a few seconds of silence, the door opened just enough for Margo’s face and shoulder to appear in the gap.

“Oui?” she demanded, clipped and flat. Her face was shiny, her hair a wreck. And for one terrible moment, Juli thought she would swallow her voice in the face of Margo Gondry, like she did every time she thought about talking to her.

But drawing in a deep breath, Juli opened her mouth and said, “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Why?” She looked Juli up and down, and Juli fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest. Without a bra, her nipples were obvious, her breasts achy and sensitive with how wound up she was.

“I can get a heat counselor if you’d rather see a pro about it, but you’re going to draw the boys from across campus if you don’t do something.”

The door swung open, and there was Margo in a baggy soaked t-shirt and shorts. Not the sleeping attire Juli would have imagined for her. 

“Unless that was the plan,” Juli added, heat rushing to her face. In the dream, she’d had a male alpha knot. Maybe that’s what Margo was calling for, and Juli had just gotten in the way. 

“No boys,” she said with a twitch of her head. “I can break it on my own. It’s almost there.” She squeezed her thighs together, and Juli could smell her cunt like some cartoon perfume trail, drawing her along and down onto her knees. She managed not to drop right there, but it was a close thing. 

“You’ve been dreaming with me,” she said, and it came out helpless. A plea. 

“I know. I’m sorry. One more night, and I will leave you alone.” Margo crossed her arm over her front, tight under her breasts. She dragged a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, shifted her thighs. 

“You don’t have to leave me alone.” It was probably the bravest and stupidest thing Juli’d ever said, and she braced for rejection. 

Margo frowned. “I always do heats alone. Don’t you?”

So startled that she’d been directly asked a question, Juli’s mouth dropped open. “I have a friend,” she finally said.

“A girlfriend?” Margo asked. Her mouth twisted. “Boyfriend?”

Juli almost laughed out loud, a wild, light feeling lifting her chest. “No.”

“It wouldn’t have to mean anything. You can fuck me if you want.” Margo said it with a confusing mix of defiance and studied disinterest, like she wanted desperately not to care and to show Juli just how much she didn’t care. 

But Juli remembered the feel of Margo’s hands on her belly, talking to their babies. That tenderness was not something she would ever be able to unknow. Even if it’d only happened in a dream, it’d been Margo’s dream.

“Do you have a strap-on you want me to use?”

Margo shook her head. She hesitated a moment, dark eyes intent on Juli’s face, then peeled her shirt off in one sharp motion, baring her ribs and her breasts and that cross at her throat. She stepped out of her shorts, and naked, she was all angles. 

Juli wanted to taste her slick so badly, she had to swallow twice before she could speak. “Are there condoms for me?” 

Margo nodded jerkily and turned to fetch something from the top drawer of her dresser. She came back with a small pink box and held it out with hands that trembled. Juli took it and tore open the top, her hands clumsy too, her heart racing, though she tried to maintain her cool in the face of Margo’s nerves. 

She watched Margo back down onto her bed and only followed when she’d laid back and bent her knees up, feet flat on the rumpled blankets, her cunt the reddest thing Juli had ever seen. 

“Can I go down on you first?” she blurted, giving up the play-it-cool card before she’d ever had the opportunity to use it. 

Margo nodded. “If you want.”

“I really want to, but if you just want me to break your heat—”

“I’m not going to say you can’t eat my pussy, Ju-lee Ju-lie,” she interrupted with a tiny smile. 

It was what almost all Juli’s teachers did to her name her first year, correcting themselves after she’d told them the right way to say it. Which was when she’d decided to be Jules in her classes. 

In lots of those same core classes, Margo had witnessed it more than once, and she’d remembered. Which was some kind of miracle in itself. 

Juli didn’t wait another second. She kneed up onto the bed and traced her palms down the insides of Margo’s thighs. She was about to get down on her stomach, when Margo stopped her with a hand at her shoulder. 

“Take off your shirt. Your tits are so hot.” She said it with the tone Juli was used to—like she expected to get what she wanted—and far be it from her to refuse. Stripping out of her tank top, she watched Margo’s gaze drop to her chest where it stuck on her breasts. They were heavy and big, with big, brown nipples and a few moles dotting her skin. Margo traced her fingers around to the underside of Juli’s left breast and squeezed, carefully pinching the nipple just as she let go.

Juli felt the entirety of the English language desert her. 

She lowered herself between Margo’s legs and licked into her like she could climb right inside. Margo gasped and swore with all those pretty Quebecois curses and dug her fingers into Juli’s hair, her legs coming together against Juli’s ears. 

It was just as perfect as she’d dreamed it. Better, because Margo was tangy-sour against her tongue and not gentle at all with the hair pulling. She scratched and hissed and swore her way through one orgasm, then pulled Juli up to finish the job.

“Get in me,” she begged. “Please.”

Juli fumbled the condom, her clit swollen and almost too sensitive—and exactly what Margo needed. Margo needed her. Not a male alpha with a fat knot, but Juli with her smaller anatomy and sharper teeth.

Margo spread her knees wide and welcomed Juli in, ground up against her in a desperate rhythm, and hooked them together with her ankles crossed at her back. She couldn’t tie Margo like a male alpha would, fill her up and all but guarantee conception, but she could lock on and do the next best thing. Share herself, give herself. Her body knew what it was for. 

Margo clenched around her. “Come on, ma fille,” she murmured. “Almost there.”

Juli surged against her and felt a different climax coming on from deep in her abdomen, a great push outward. She swelled in Margo’s cunt and cried out, sinking in deeper and filling the condom with her eggs. 

Margo threw her head back and yowled, clamping down and trapping Juli inside her as surely as if she’d been knotted. 

They hung there in protracted release, Margo clinging to her and Juli clinging right back until time went fuzzy and the light changed outside Margo’s window. 

When she blinked her eyes open again, they’d separated and the condom was gone, Margo in her arms with her knee pressed between Juli’s. Which meant she’d gotten up, cleaned up, and climbed back into bed without Juli waking up. 

“How do you feel?” Juli asked, blinking sleepily.

Margo’s hair was piled on top of her head in a messy, black bun, her pale cheeks flushed pink. She’d scrubbed her face, and Juli felt smelly and dirty by comparison. 

“Bien,” she answered. “You?”

“I’m good.” Watching Margo, it was obvious her heat was broken. She smelled normal, though she also still smelled like Juli, so she hadn’t washed everywhere. 

“I’m sorry,” Margo said, lowering her gaze in a way no alpha should. “I should not have called to you like that. I thought this would be like all my other heats.”

Juli had Margo all over her skin and in her nose. She’d bred Margo and broken her heat. Without a modern understanding of biological drives and their separation from individual will and choice, they’d be mated. Bonded. They were twenty and stupid, but in that moment, Juli wanted to feel part of an alpha pair. She wanted it to be real—wanted to touch Margo’s stomach and know they’d made something together. Her heart could break later and her brain take over—she felt whole now.

“How sorry are you, really?” she asked.

Margo lifted her gaze, her dark eyes wet and glinting, humor lurking just where Juli knew to find it. “Really?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

She was back in a clean t-shirt and shorts, but Juli was still naked. Margo touched her stomach, traced her fingers up to cup the undersides of her breasts, then back to her stomach. “The truth is…Ju-lee Ju-lie, I wanted to put a baby in you for a long time. I think about it. I dream about it—our babies. I know it’s crazy, but then you come here, and I almost…I almost say just do it. I’m ready.”

Juli could hardly breathe. “That is crazy,” she managed.

“Yes.” It came out stilted, Margo’s defiance and her honesty fighting each other.

“They would be so pretty, though.”

Margo’s sharp teeth flashed in the glow of morning. “And strong and smart.”

Speaking of. “We have physics soon, and I stink.”

Margo groaned. “We can skip.”

“Yeah?”

Juli watched, awed at her luck, as Margo slid on top of her, knees pressed tight to her sides. 

“Class is important. We aren’t just for making babies. Stay in school, girls.” She grinned, and Juli had been in love with her since their first year here. The words were about to claw out of her throat if she didn’t do something to stop them.

“But I can buy you breakfast,” Margo continued. 

If it was a first date, Juli couldn’t think of a better one. “We can study there,” she offered.

“I haven’t done the homework anyway.”

“I’ll help you.”

Margo bent at the waist and put her elbows on either side of Juli’s head. She combed her fingers through Juli’s hair and searched her face. Thoughts of babies, and the knowledge of everything that could connect them now if they chose to let it, faded to the background at her closeness. The immediacy of her dark, sleep-smudged eyes.

“Should we shower first?” Margo asked. 

Juli thought about that—imagined walking into the cafeteria with her, everything they’d done obvious to anyone awake enough to smell it. 

“Nah.” 

Margo’s nostrils flared as she inhaled. “Let’s go,” she said. “I’m starving.”


End file.
